4 brothers
by Rae-Gracia
Summary: Four brothers separated, united by fate and love. They stand together, strong; they stand apart, weak...


**4****Brothers**

_**Their Stories...**_

_**Zero**____**Sumiko**_

_**Peter**____**Sumiko**_

_**Bass**____**Sumiko**_

_**Matthew**____**Sumiko**_

**Zero Sumiko**

**I looked up eagerly at my mother, Sumiko Yumi Arikawa, expectantly."Zero-Chan, no! You can't open a Christmas and a birthday present," Sumiko said playfully. "Momma! I wanna!" I squealed."Go play with you're brothers!"I smiled and walked off. "Zero, come play with me, Zero!**"**My brother Peter squealed. My two younger brothers, Bass and Matthew, were in the playpen, playing with stuffed toys. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Peter. We played Destruction Of Tokyo and with clay dough, we made the Eiffel Tower, the Colosseum, the Statue Of Liberty, the Pyramids Of Giza, Taj Mahal, the Leaning Tower Of Pisa, Mount Rushmore, the Stonehenge, and Itsukushima Torii.I heard the doorbell ring, and it was all a blur after that. I screamed in pain as a flame hit my arm.**_** A RAID!**_** I thought. "MOMMY!"There was Sumiko, lying there, dying. Ashes flew everywhere. "Wish on a floating ash Zero-Chan, "she whispered, then she grew still."Mom…"I whimpered. "Zero, come with me, "a voice said. I looked up scared. It was a blonde man. "Become a resistance soldier, "he said."My brothers…"I began. "We found one…"**

**He mumbled. I nodded and replied, "Train me…" He picked me up and carried me away…forever.**

_**ProtoMan Sumiko**_

**I listened as my brother sweet-talked Sumiko. **_**It's not going to work…**_**I thought. I started to make Rexy, my toy Dino, attack Tokyo. Zero walked in from the kitchen smiling. "Zero, come play with me Zero!" I said. Zero let his gaze sweep over Bass and Matthew, and then he rolled his eyes and walked over to me. We built monuments, some I don't remember the names of, but others I do, like the Eiffel Tower and Itsukushima Torii. Then the doorbell rang. All I saw was red...**_**Fire**_**... I thought. Though the flames touched my infant body, I did****n****'t get hurt. The fire actually made me feel stronger. "Mommy!" I sobbed. Then I saw men. "He****'****ll make a great NetNavis, with that fire-resistant ability,****" One said.****"Mommy?" I cried. A black-haired man kneeled by me and said softly, "Child, come with me. I'm John Blaze."I gulped and replied, "I'm Peter... "**_**Arikawa...**_** "...Sumiko. Did you find any of my brothers?" "One...he is with someone now..." John told me. He picked me up and carried me to a black limo. After he buckled me in, he sat in the car. We drove away from the wreck that was once my home.**

_**Bass Sumiko**_

**I listened to Zero's sweet talk to Sumiko. "It's not going to work," I told my younger brother Matthew. He looked at me blankly with those large, beautiful green eyes and reached out towards me. I placed him in my lap. He smiled a beautiful smile. He was my sun, my light, my hope, and my future. I truly loved him. I leaned down to him and thought, 'So close…', but we didn't get far into what I had planned to do.. The doorbell rang and then a blur. I felt myself being picked up. I screamed and then water flew from the river. It doused the flames on my house and soaked whoever was carrying me. "Blasted child!" the man yelled. I cried as he put me in a car and drove away forever.**

_**MegaMan Sumiko**_

**I listened to everything around me and stared at my handsome nii-san Bass. "It's not going to work," he said. I stared at him blankly then reached out to him. He then placed me in his lap. I stared up at my beautiful nii-san. He started leaning down towards me. My infant heart started pounding. Then the doorbell rang and everything changed. I sat in the ruins of my house, crying for everything. "Child! Are you all right!" a voice called. I nodded and then he picked me up. As he ran, a beam came loose and started to fall. I cried and then it flew to the side. He looked at me in shock, but quickly ran to a car. After placing me inside, he got inside and then we drove away****…****forever.**


End file.
